


Land of Iced Milk and Cold Honey

by CJaneway



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki is Big, Loki never goes mad, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pre-Thor (2011), Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is a good lover, Thor is little, Top Loki (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom, Un-Betaed We Die Like Heroes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adult nursing, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: What if Loki and Thor started a relationship beyond their brotherly boarders long before the Thor movie ever took place? What if the two of them snuck in to the vault, for fun, and the Cask of Ancient winters undid Odin's magic which concealed Loki's true form? What if Thor liked it when his brother grew bigger and stronger?Includes: size kink (Jotnar are 20-30ft. Loki is still a runt at 10ft. fully grown, yet, tiny Thor with his 6,4ft. is still dwarfed), intersex Jotunn biology with lactation (no pregnancy) and adult nursing, tiny little Thor taking *all* of his big Jotunn brother, Thor loves to be taken care of, Loki loves taking care of him. I should have tagged everything?  If not, please do tell me.Also, tagging out of character because I feel like a lot of the regular interactions between the two, dictated by the events in Thor and the subsequent movies, doesn't affect them on a personality level in this one because it's being fixed through loving and caring relationships.





	1. Jotnar and their ways

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, so this entire scenario was floating around in my head for a while, and then I got the urge to actually write it, so yeah, this is it. My first foray into Thorki. Please don't hate me, I'm trying here. And OK, the biggest issue I'm foreseeing is that I made the Cask break Odin's magic, which it doesn't in the movies, but screw it, I want a happy Loki, and a happy big Loki taking care of his vulnerable thunderbrother is my jam. This has SO much focus on how big Loki is, ok, like I cannot understate that enough, Thor is obsessed with the fact that he is smaller than Loki, completely, happily, obsessed. Also I tagged Bottom Thor because he's the submissive one, ish, in bed, right now, and Loki is kind of the one calling the shots, ish. And you don't have to be a bottom even if you're taking it up the ass or in your cunt, just saying. Also, Thor crying because he's happy and safe is MY JAMMMM my god, can we just revel in that for a second. Ok. Done. Now, please enjoy, don't hate me too much, and if you don't like it... please don't tell me about it, I'm fragile right now xD

As with most things, it had all gone to shit when Thor and Loki had done something the allfather had expressly forbidden. Expressly, complete with a suspicious, one-eyed, fatherly stare, the heavy thumps of Gungnir on the throne room floor, and threats of unimaginable punishments. The two had, of course, after some not-so-subtle prodding from Loki and the promise of a blow-job, flagrantly defied the orders and gone down to explore the vaults of Aasgard’s hidden treasures. Loki, the genius with more power than sense sometimes, had discovered a way to do it without alerting Heimdall. It involved runes upon one’s person and a lot of finicky seiðr and a lot of things that went way above Thor’s battleminded head.

And it had been fun, incredibly so – getting a closer look at all the war trophies their father would, usually, have never let them touch. The tuning fork was left untouched, as summoning the Lurking Unknown was a dead giveaway. The eternal flame was just that, eternal, hot, and boring to watch for more than ten minutes. The Warlock’s Eye caught Loki’s attention, of course, because dangling a mystical weapon in front of a reckless seiðr user was nothing but trouble, but Thor dragged him away to avoid Loki brining attention to their unlawful pursuits. An incomplete Infinity Gauntlet was there as well, alongside the Table of Life & Time, which, again, Loki was drawn to like a green and silver clad moth. The Cosmic Cube was also Loki approved.

Thor, however, was getting tired of watching his brother flit about the cavernous vault like an overexcited child – none of these things compared to Mjölnir in his mind, and there were other things the two of them could do down here, alone, and shielded from Heimdall’s all-seeing eyes. Plus, Thor thought, his personal weapon, which faithfully returned every time he threw it and helped him control his thunder powers, was much more interesting than these relics. Of course, that was until the young thunder god stumbled upon the frosty visage of the Cask of Ancient Winters.

“Loki, brother, come, look!” Thor called excitedly as he waved in the general direction of the object. Loki whirled on a dime and shot Thor a murderous glare, and as he approached he hissed some rather unflattering things about Thor’s intellect and how he should learn to shut up lest they get discovered.

“Sorry, brother.” Thor apologized when Loki was within whisper distance, though the sour look upon Loki’s face did not dissipate.

“Quiet, oaf.” Loki spat as he turned towards the cask. It glowed with an eerie blue light, and Loki was instantly taken with the swirls of magic he could feel within the object. He moved to grasp it, but a strong hand held him back.

“Brother, who’s the oaf now?” Thor smugly asked, “Remember, only a Jotunn can touch the cask without getting frost burns.”

“Hah, another lie from our father to keep us from exploring no doubt.” Loki rebutted as he snatched his hand from his brother’s firm grip. Thor frowned but let his brother go. Loki then approached the cask with determination, and, without preamble, poked it with a short jab.

“See, brother?” Loki grinned “Another lie.” He held up the finger for Thor’s inspection and beyond a faint blue tinge at the tip of it, it seemed ordinary. Thor huffed and lumbered over to the cask, his broad frame looked bulky next to the graceful lines of the cask. The thundergod did as his brother had done – he tapped the cask with a single finger, unlike Loki, however, he withdrew his finger with a pained hiss and shoved it into his mouth.

“It burns, brother! What sorcery are you playing at?” Thor growled around his finger. He popped it back out of his mouth and held it up for inspection – a severe blister had popped up at the tip of it, and by the looks of it, it was throbbing angrily.

“I did no magic, oaf, I clearly have a better constitution than you.” Loki teased as he reached for the cask again, Thor tried to stop him, but did not reach until Loki had laid an entire hand on the object. Both brothers stumbled on their tongues as they tried to speak to each other but fell quiet at the sight that met them both: Loki’s skin was turning blue.

“What is happening?” Loki whispered, shocked, as he stood and watched, hand still on the casket, as his skin turned from a healthy pink to a crystal clear, ice blue, lighter swirls dancing in intricate patterns up his arm. The sleeveless vest the trickster god had donned for the day proved useful as the two brothers could track, with large eyes, and hands frozen by indecision, as the blue tint spread to cover Loki’s entire body.

“What in the wo-” Thor started to speak but was cut off as Loki groaned and doubled over, his hand going from the cask to his stomach. “Brother!” Thor called as he went over to catch Loki, who fell sideways. Thor thought that would be the end of it, but he soon felt Loki grow heavier and struggled to hold his own brother up, who was usually light as a feather for the thundergod.

“It hurts.” Loki groaned, as the sound of tearing fabric filled the room. Thor watched as the brother he held, who had always been inches shorter than himself, expanded in physical form, to the point where supporting him became a chore. Loki’s, now blue, head rose and rose, as Thor ended up holding him around his ribs, face mashed into a blue, and lower than body temperature chest as his growing brother sagged.

Eventually Loki managed to stagger to his feet, his previously worn clothes strewn about him as he stood, much taller, yet as lithe as he’d been, naked and hanging in the breeze.

“A Jotunn.” Thor breathed, a mixture of fear and awe.

“I-I don’t know.” Loki stammered, for once his silver tongue failed him, standing there, naked in front of his brother, blue from head to toe.

“You still look like yourself.” Thor wondered as he stared upwards, it was really unfamiliar to have to stare up at Loki and took in the strange yet familiar visage in front of him. The same straight nose, the high cheek-bones, the sharp eyes, yet the colors were different; ice white swirling markings covered his blue skin, red eyes, yet his hair was, as it always had been, thick, black, and straight.

“I am not myself.” Loki whispered.

“You have to be Jotunn.” Thor mused as he gingerly walked around his brother, who seemed to have grown another four feet, easily. “Yet most Jotnar are much taller.” Thor almost snickered, but he seemed so stunned, still, that it came out like a mangled breath instead.

“Even now you mock me,” Loki derided, his voice was almost the same – he faintly thought that a larger throat and ribcage had helped with the deepening tone.

“I do not.” Thor confessed. “I have never known Jotnar to be beautiful.” He whispered as he reached up to touch Loki’s skin.

“You lie.” Loki hissed, as he flinched away – their relationship might have become more of a lover’s affair behind closed doors, but Loki had trouble believing that Thor found him beautiful now, looking like a shorter mockery of their childhood night terrors.

“I know my own mind, brother.” Thor countered as he strode forwards and reached, again, for Loki. Loki stepped back, and narrowly avoided knocking the Infinity Gauntlet off its pedestal – suddenly being four feet taller and having the limbs to match was wreaking havoc on his balance.

“Liar, and if I am Jotunn, I am no longer your brother.” Loki hissed, aiming barbs to deflect the hurt and confusion he felt inside.

“You are my brother, and my lover.” Thor said, finitely, as he managed to get close enough to wrap his hands halfway around Loki’s hips, because his brother had grown awfully tall. Thor’s head barely reached the bottom of Loki’s ribcage.

“Ah, yes, the bonds of incest.” Loki snarked, but he stilled, and rested a giant hand on Thor’s head, which, despite the cruel words, assured Thor that he had gotten through to his irrational brother, somewhat. They stood there, surrounded by what would have been Loki’s clothes for the day, and breathed.

“We need to get out of here and take the evidence with us.” Loki said, finally, which prompted a scramble to pick up every scrap of cloth and whatever Loki had had in his pockets. Loki cast a few extra spells to make them unnoticeable, and they managed to get out of the vault without any more trouble. Sneaking back to their wing was also an easy affair, servants and guards didn’t even realize that their crown prince and his ten feet tall, blue, brother had walked past. It was weird for Loki, however, as his long strides carried him quicker than he was used to, and he had to duck down to avoid being hit with a few of the beams in the side halls leading to their shared wing while Thor, for once, struggled to catch up. The fact that he had wandered through the halls of Aasgard naked was barely a thought – he had confidence in his spells.

The two of them ducked into Loki’s rooms and unceremoniously dumped the shredded clothes onto the floor. Loki would burn them later. He looked around to find somewhere he could sit, but all his regular furniture seemed too small – except for his over-sized, upholstered club chair, which he could have previously curled up in, and now he sat in it like normal. He plopped down and sighed, still naked. Thor seemed unsure about what to do with himself, but he ended up walking up to where Loki had plopped down and crawled onto his lap – which was a much harder task than it used to be. He straddled Loki’s thighs, which stretched the tendons of his groin more than he was used to, but he refused to budge.

“Look at me, brother.” He commanded, which felt a little weird, considering how large Loki was right now.

“Probably not your brother.” Loki answered back, tiredly.

“We don’t know that.” Thor protested, his normally assured tone had waived for a wobbling croak.

“We can find out.” Loki huffed, unsure if he actually wanted to make sure that his life was indeed tumbling down about his ears.

“How?” Thor still had that abnormal quality to his voice, and he started to lean on Loki, his head resting on Loki’s clavicles. Norns; his brother was so huge right now.

“A simple paternity check – all we need is blood, parchment, and some herbs from my storage.” Loki listed off, hoping that focusing on logic would stave off his impending panic.

“You’re still my brother.” Thor whimpered, which was almost more shocking to Loki than his entire transformation; he hadn’t heard Thor whimper for well over three centuries. He sighed and resigned himself to waiting until Thor got up, whenever his brother got clingy like this it was hard to move him. At least that was the initial plan, but Loki remembered that he was indeed a good four feet taller now, and though he had retained his slender build, he could at least test and see if his new, taller self, had the strength to go with it. He decided to test it out, and with swift movements he managed to crush Thor against his chest and stand up, his hefty brother dangling from his grip, feet reaching the middle of his shins.

“It seems I have the advantage, brother” Loki smirked – it seemed this horrible look was good for something. He plopped an irate thundergod back down on the seat they had been occupying and wandered off to his storage, still naked – Thor had seen all of his other body, this one was probably interesting enough as well.  He returned to the seating area, Thor still pouting in the oversized chair, with the supplies for the heritage test. He bent over to place them on a low table when he heard a shocked gasp from the thundergod. He still took the time to gently place his bounty on the tabletop before he turned to his brother with a lifted brow.

“Did you not expect my ass to be blue, as well?” He snarked, because unfortunate and unexpected situations like this did really kill one’s positive temperament for the day.

“You have a cunt.” Thor said, eyes still bugging out of their sockets and face muscles lax in shock.  

“Stop jesting, you oaf, and stop acting so childish, this is a serious situation.” Loki wanted to hit his brother, but if he misjudged his new strength and knocked Thor’s head clean off his shoulders mother would be sad. It was hard to think about Frigga as anything but mother.

“No, brother, you don’t understand,” Thor gasped “You _have_ a cunt.” He sounded like he was choking.

“Ha-ha, you mouth breathing troglodyte,” Loki snarled, “Let’s mess with our newly discovered Jotunn and-” Loki moved a hand as he talked, and as he demonstratively slid it between his legs, past his cock and balls, expecting the firm skin of his perineum, and, instead, encountered moist folds, which parted, easily, for his exploring fingers, which made him swallow the rest of his sentence in a painful gulp.

“I have a cunt,” he said finally, voice shaky and hoarse. He pulled his fingers away and looked at them, as they came out from between his legs coated fluids. Thor just nodded from where he sat. Loki was infinitely glad he had already put down the spell supplies as he sank to his knees, panic finally consuming him.

“I am blue, and I have a cunt.” He said, weakly, deliriously, as he sat back on his heels and looked at Thor with empty eyes. He sagged down, and his ten feet seemed to want to become five by sheer willpower. Thor got up from his chair and padded over to his kneeling brother. Usually, Thor would have knelt down next to him and pulled Loki into his lap, but now it was more a point of standing and letting Loki lean his head on Thor’s chest.

“At least it was a pretty cunt,” Thor joked weakly, which prompted a snort from his brother.

“I hate you.” Loki fired back, voice quivering and small. _I love you._

“I know.”  Thor replied as he kissed the top of Loki’s head.

Neither of them was aware of how long they had been there, holding each other, but eventually Loki managed to pull himself together enough to start focusing on his next goal; the parental test. He’d brought enough for two tests, one for him, and one for Thor, as a control measure to verify his own results. He managed to untangle himself from Thor quite easily, to which his brother made a dissatisfied noise. He quieted down, and even gave up a small drop of blood willingly, when he saw what Loki was doing.

The test results were damning.

Thor’s name came back with their expected family tree, Frigga, Odin, Bestla, Bor, Gaea, all the expected names curled upwards on the parchment as Loki worked his seiðr.

Loki’s parchment was filled with Laufey, Farbauti, two very recognizable names from their history lessons, and their lines, all the way up to Ymir himself.

“You’re Jotunn.” Thor breathed, as he checked the results.

“I’ve been saying that.” Loki breathed, just as heavily, the final confirmation weighing on them both.

“You’re still my brother.” Thor said, stubbornly.

“Apparently not,” Loki sighed.

“You are.” Thor declared, and left it at that. Without further thought of his new appearance, Loki sluggishly made his way over to the grand bed, where he had slept since he and Thor were old enough to have their own quarters, thankful that being raised royalty came with privileges such as oversized beds – his feet weren’t hanging off the end when he finally laid down. Thor followed him, silently, and curled up against Loki’s side. He looked so small and fragile, despite being a stack of muscle, as Loki’s long, lean, limbs stretched out and, despite their slender appearance, dwarfed Thor completely.

“I still love you, brother.” Thor snuffled as he wrapped his arms, around Loki, who absentmindedly brought a large hand to gently comb through Thor’s hair.

“And I you.” Loki murmured back. He meant it as well – Thor had taken this with much greater calm and a larger amount of support than Loki ever could have expected, even if Loki admitted that this scenario wasn’t something he had specifically considered or planned for.

“Should we tell our parents?” Thor mumbled into Loki’s blue skin. Loki deliberately kept his retort of _‘your parents’_ at bay, not willing, just yet, to antagonize Thor any more than the recent events probably had.

“And risk the wrath of the allfather coming down on our heads?” Loki replied instead, which quieted Thor, as Odin’s wrath was not exclusive to his enemies, friends and family that explicitly went against his orders were definitely painting targets on their backs, exactly the right size for Gungnir to find.

“I do need to find a way to shift back to my other skin.” Loki mused out loud.

“You do. Not everyone will like this as much as I.” Thor mumbled as a response, he sounded sleepy and he looked much younger as he was curled against Loki, not an inch of air between them.

“You do like it, don’t you?” Loki inquired as Thor purred under the gentle hair brushing Loki was still doing with his hands.

“You’re so big.” Thor hummed, happily.

“That I am.” Loki chuckled, surprised at his brother’s comfort, and, deep down, extremely happy that the pendulum had swung this way instead of another direction where Thor might have tried to kill him or some such nonsense.

As Thor dozed Loki began to run through ways he could semi-permanently transform back into his, well, regular self. He wanted the security that the transformation would not slip, as a regular seiðr transformation would require too much magic to hold for longer periods of time without assistance, but he also wanted the option to go back to this body, his real body, Loki supposed, and explore. He thought about the cunt between his legs, which made him squirm a little. He’d transformed into women often enough, to perpetuate his brother’s reputation as a lady’s man, despite none of them ever having taken another into bed. Faendral was in awe of Thor’s prowess, and Loki was absolutely angry, because he had to fend off all the other women to be able to give Thor the signal that yes, it was Loki – which would then initiate the nights revelries. He had never lain with Thor in the shape of a woman, however, as his senses were dulled by the layers of magic.

As Thor snored lightly into his side, Loki let his one hand that was not busy with his brother’s hair, trail back down between his legs, behind his balls – he noted that his cock was much bigger, thicker, as well. The slit felt odd – and Loki had never touched a woman before, except for the explorations of his own transformations, which were dulled. He dragged a dry finger down, from the top of it, between the folds, feeling how slick he was. He’d studied anatomy as a part of his seiðr development, so he could become aware of what he was doing with his own body and to his own body – this was very different.

It felt odd, he thought, but he was also grateful he stopped subscribing to the rigid gender values of Aasgardian society as this experience would have been less curious and more rage inducing if he was still indoctrinated as such. He’d never really thought about cunts before, having gladly fallen into bed with his very male brother and never gotten out, and the ones he’d worn as disguises were left by the wayside the second Thor had locked their doors and he could change back before a night of good fucking.

He’d read about the pleasures a woman could experience, however, and dragged a wet finger to the top of his slit, and there, nestled right under his balls, was a small fleshy nub – his left leg jerked when he stroked across it, as a bolt of _something_ travelled through his pelvis. Loki gently flicked it again, and the same sensation appeared, but stronger. He tried tapping it three times, rapidly, and actually felt his cock jerk.

“Mmmm… Loki, why are you moving.” Thor mumbled, he seemed to regain partial consciousness.

“I’m exploring.” Loki justified. Thor’s eyes opened, and his entire face looked warm and sated, he seemed to start for a second, at Loki’s new appearance, but then recognition dawned, and he snuggled back down again. “Do you like it?” He asked, sound muffled by Loki’s own skin.

“It feels… new” was what Loki settled for; after all, it wasn’t every day one got to explore ones own, new, cunt after over a millennium of life. Thor shuffled around a little bit, a squirming presence against Loki’s side, and finally managed to get an arm under himself and held himself up so he could watch Loki finger himself.

“Can I watch?” The thundergod asked breathlessly, as all traces of sleep seemed to vanish.

“Aren’t you watching now?” Loki teased, as he started swirling his wet finger around his clit, which had his cock pulsing in tune with his motions.

“I want to see it properly.” Thor declared and looked to Loki for permission.

“I’m not moving.” Loki decided, as he spread his legs more and used his other hand to lift his balls away. Thor quickly shuffled between Loki’s legs, and watched his brother pleasure his new body with desire in his eyes.

“You’re purple inside.” Thor breathed, “Can I touch?” He held up a questioning hand. Loki nodded, and Thor descended with careful fingers, stroking the outer lips of his cunt, and gently parting the inner ones, exposing Loki’s brand new hole. The thundergod gathered some of the fluids that were leaking out on a finger as Loki continued his ministrations.

“Can I put my finger inside you?” Thor’s voice was ragged, and Loki had found a good rhythm for stimulation, which meant he didn’t trust his own voice either, so he nodded instead. Thor’s finger almost tickled when it brushed the outside of Loki’s opening, and it felt almost anti-climactic when he seemed to gently slide right in to the knuckle, but then Loki, in his distraction, rubbed his clit with more force, and his body clenched in response, clenched around Thor’s finger. _Oh, so that’s why._ Came the fleeting thought in Loki’s head as he continued with his new pace, while Thor gently fingered him.

Soon, one finger became two, and Thor had started a searching motion with them, much like when he would locate Loki’s prostate – and it was a good thing too. When the thundergod curled his fingers upwards towards Loki’s pelvis bone, once, twice, a ragged gasp found its way out of Loki, who, at this point, was flicking three wet fingers over his clit while his other hand gently rolled his balls.

“Touch my cock!” The trickster god groaned out, and Thor, ever wonderful in bed, complied. The thundergod completed the request, his fingers barely able to get a good grip on Loki’s dick, so he ended up palming the purple-flushed head instead, spreading the leaking fluids around the crown of it.

“You’ve grown here too! Thor moaned wondrously, staring at his brother’s new anatomy. Loki, however, had issues replying - the quadruple stimulation was overpowering in the best way, and soon Thor watched with bright eyes as Loki convulsed on the bed, a bright keening sound heralding his pleasure as his cunt clenched around Thor’s fingers and his cock spat his release. Thor, who had always loved his brother, was enraptured by the sight – throughout the centuries they had come together, he had never seen Loki shake so violently as Thor brought him to his peak. The big, blue thighs were visibly twitching, and Loki was curling upwards as his stomach clenched, a look of distilled awe on his face.

As Loki breathed heavily, his entire body slumped down and relaxed into goo, Thor withdrew his hands and watched the glorious sight before him. Being raised to think that Jotnar were nothing but monsters mattered little here, when his gorgeous brother, big and beautiful, lay here, panting, staring at Thor with glassy eyes and a mess between his thighs. The thundergod ghosted his hands up Loki’s thighs, hips and stomach, feeling with his own hands how large his brother had grown – it was exhilarating.

“You’re so big, brother.” Thor breathed reverently, “Beautiful.” He whispered without thought.

“Not the stuff of nightmares, thunderer?” Loki joked, a small veneer over his own insecurity.

“No.” Thor declared, “The stuff of dreams and fantasies.” He carried on “Please, forgive me, brother, but I must tell you something.” Loki stiffened, and Thor increased the pressure of his impromptu massage. “I love you, brother, I love you with all that I am, but I have wondered how it would feel to lie with a woman, yet I would never lie with anyone but you, and your shape-shifting is inadequate, you’ve said, and this, brother, is a great gift, for I can explore a cunt to my hearts content, and know it is you I lie with.” Thor mumbled the last part, shy and unsure – much different from the public persona he, and Loki, had crafted together.

“So, you love me for my cunt now.” Loki observed, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“No, no – not just, please brother, it’s always been you!” Thor looked distraught enough to where Loki willingly gave up his game and chuckled.

“I know, brother.” Loki said as he reached a large hand down and managed to cup the entirety of Thor’s jaw within his palm – something unimaginable before. A thought came to mind, as he stared down at his visibly aroused brother. “I’d have you fuck me,” Loki started, and the entirety of Thor twitched at the thought, “Yet I am not sure if this new addition allows me to get pregnant or not, we will have to research that.” Thor stared at him with large eyes as he spoke “But I wish to have you with my mouth.” Loki concluded as Thor trembled at his declaration.

Loki swung his entire body into action, feeling more familiar with his size and strength by the second, and grabbed his brother, who had always seemed so big before, and hoisted the man up to his chest and leaned back to rest his head on the pillows.

“Grab hold of the headboard, thunderer, or I will swallow you whole.” Loki threatened with a dark voice as he lifted Thor into place. The thunderer grabbed the wooden board just in time, as Loki, with what seemed like no effort at all, pushed his brothers hips towards his waiting mouth. Thor stared down at Loki as his large mouth opened to take his cock inside and noticed something different through his haze of excitement.

“Your tongue, brother!” Thor gasped – it had become longer, and pointed, and was a deep shade of purple.

“Is it different?” Loki queried, looking up at his brother from between his muscled thighs.

“Yes,” Thor hissed, his pupils blown black with desire. Loki, who hadn’t really thought of it, tested his new appendage out inside his mouth and got a feel for its flexibility and length – it was much more versatile than his old tongue. Thor watched him studiously, yet he was still surprised when Loki sprang into action and swallowed him down to the root. The thundergod shouted feebly, as his grip on the headboard turned punishing, _swallow him whole indeed_. The strange tongue lashed at the underside of Thor’s cock as Loki sucked him down with incredible ease, something that hadn’t been possible before. Before Thor could even gather enough wits to relay his pleasure, that devious tongue peaked out from Loki’s mouth and gently brought Thor’s balls into the heat of his mouth as well - his big beautiful mouth that suckled his cock and gentled his balls to the point where Thor thought he might go mad with it. He had always enjoyed watching Loki on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock with a glazed look in his eyes, but staring down at his brother, his much bigger brother, and watching how his entire genetalia easily fit within his brothers working, wonderful mouth was enough to overwhelm the thundergod. The first tears dropped from his bright blue eyes without his permission and hit Loki’s forehead, who glanced up and saw his brother, shaking and crying as he clutched at the headboard. He released his brother’s cock and balls immediately.

“Is something wrong, brother?” Loki asked, as he trailed a hand up Thor’s back – they had always had their differences, and they had had some spectacular fights, but they never brought their grievances with them to bed, and as such Loki had no intention of ever hurting his brother in their bed.

“So good, so good!” Thor managed to force out as he quaked. “More!” He whined desperately, thick thighs clenching around Loki’s neck. The trickster god saw no reason to delay, and promptly began his ministrations again, listening proudly as his brother shouted to the heavens. It was almost strange how much Loki liked being this large, and it was an unexpected pleasure that his large size, and in particular, his large mouth, could help reduce his brother into this wanton mess. It was so unlike the proud thundergod the public saw, this Thor, who cried, begged and pleaded as he was suckled by his own brother. With a ragged cry and a body convulsion like no other, Loki felt his brother’s cock and balls twitch on his tongue and spend, coating his mouth in salty musk. Loki continued gentling Thor through his orgasm, as the thunderer writhed on top of his brother’s face and his balls emptied themselves.

When the praising moans had turned into whimpers of over-stimulation, Loki finally allowed his mouthful to slip from his lips. Thor sagged down, and Loki rearranged him to lie, gasping, on his larger chest.

“You’ve never told me you like being manhandled, brother.” Loki observed. He’d been continuously watching his thundering brother for any reactions since the reveal at the casket, and all he’d picked up on was how Thor seemed completely enamored with the fact that Loki was now so much bigger and stronger than he’d been. Thor groaned pitifully and tried to avoid answering.

“Come, Thor, tell me.” Loki gentled as he held his brother to his chest. They had both sworn to be completely open and honest with each other in these matters, yet Thor had already admitted to one thing he had kept secret, and Loki had a feeling that he had found another.

“I like being small.” Thor whispered as he tried to hide his face in Loki’s chest. The admission was exactly what Loki had expected, he let a large hand settle on Thor’s back as comfort.

“Please, elaborate.” Loki encouraged as gently as he could, his body and mind burning with curiosity.

“I like being small, held, protected.” Thor whispered, as if he’d revealed the greatest shame of his life. It might have been, Loki reflected, as Thor was looked upon as the protector of realms, the God of Thunder, son of Odin, and pride of Aasgard – a tall order to shoulder, even for a god. Loki could honestly understand the pressure, yet he, himself, had escaped much of it.

Before their carnal relations had started, a rift had begun forming between the brothers – they were jealous of each other, and had it not been for a drunken night of screaming, arguing, and finally falling into bed, Loki shuddered to think where they would be now.

“I’ve grown big, brother,” Loki purred as he cupped Thor’s ass. “I am big enough to take care of you, hold you, and protect you for as long as you wish.” It was the right thing to say as Thor let out a cleansing sob before he began peppering Loki’s pecs with grateful kisses.

 


	2. Magical Milk and Soft Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is soft, and loves being manhandled by big, jotunn, Loki. Also - Loki's strange biology allows him to begin lactating at the speed of magic, Thor loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex, more milk, more yum, more soft Thor. Dear God I love writing Thor as a soft one who loves being protected and loved and cared for.

The weeks had passed since the great revelation of Loki’s heritage, and the subsequent events. Thor almost felt weird, watching Aasgard carry on as if nothing monumental had happened – and in their world, nothing had happened. The first thing the two had done was research Jotunn biology, which had allowed Loki to confirm, that yes, he was able to get pregnant, and yes, there were contraceptives that could be made. The second was exploring how deeply Thor’s need to be gentled and held ran – it was deeper than the roots of Yggdrasil. It also served an alternate purpose – Thor was able to toss even more energy into his public persona, and Loki was happy to let him, as he wanted to slip into the background. A rune inscribed ring, a simple golden band, helped Loki stabilize his transformation back to his Aesir self, and Thor looked almost forlorn whenever he saw Loki put it on. Loki, who finally felt like he belonged in his own skin, felt the same – deeply. Another thing the two had discovered, beside all Jotnar being of a single sex, was that Jotnar would lactate for their partners as well as their young, to promote intimacy and bonding in a relationship. Loki wasn’t sure what to do with that information, but Thor looked euphoric when he thought about it. It probably had something to do with Thor’s need to be small, Loki concluded.

Tonight, however, was special. Tonight, would be the first night Thor was allowed to fuck Loki’s new cunt – the contraceptives were done brewing. The two of them had spent every spare moment exploring their new dynamics, and while that had been immensely gratifying, opening new levels of trust neither of them thought existed, tonight was another step. The books on Jotunn biology, which were readily available due to “knowing one’s enemy”, had an overabundance of important information, and Loki absorbed it all. What had exited Thor the most was when they read the chapter on bonding lactation, it was in a book probably left by Bestla, the last Jotunn to live happily within Aasgard. It described a set of glands inside a Jotunn vagina that could actually sense the spend of a partner, and with enough exposure, it would start telling the receiving Jotunn’s body to begin lactating for their chosen mate.

Thor had been walking on eggshells all day, a fierce bubble of joy welling inside him at the thought of what was to come. Loki had always fascinated Thor, his looks were precious, and his brother was the best, but after seeing Loki in his own, real skin, and see how well he felt in it, Thor’s physical appreciation for Loki had increased exponentially. That, added to the fact that Thor felt so small and protected as his body lay cradled between Loki’s massive blue thighs, made the thundergod almost delirious. When Loki had told him that the contraceptives were ready, his cock had almost tried to fight its way out of his tightly laced britches before breakfast, yet Loki had kissed him, making Thor stand on his toes as Loki bent down, and told him to wait, before he took a vial of contraceptives, transformed and slipped on his ring.  

When the evening meal had been taken, and the royals of Aasgard were free to retire, both Thor and Loki high-tailed it to their wing, almost reckless in their haste. Loki briefly thought that someone might get suspicious, but his need was greater than his logic, for once. Thor had pit stopped at his own quarters to change out of his armor and into a loose-fitting tunic, while Loki had gone straight to his own, magically locked the door, shed his clothes, ripped the horrid ring off, and transformed, joyfully, into his own skin. Loki could finally understand why he’d always felt so restless – the magic the cask had undone had trapped his tall frame into something much more palatable and smaller, more Aesir, and whenever he let himself reverse to what the casket had revealed, it was as if his entire body stopped itching.

The trickster god had just settled down on his bed, naked and glorious, when Thor came in. The magical seal could allow several people entrance to a room, and this particular seal allowed only Thor and Loki. There was no need for a servant to pass by and blow the news of Loki’s heritage, or, even worse, their relationship. The thundergod’s face relaxed into a dopey smile as the door clicked, and locked, behind him as he gazed upon his brother.

“Get undressed, Thor, you’re staring.” Loki snarked, while silently preening as he saw how he affected his brother. Without blinking, Thor divested himself of clothing and padded over to the bed. Loki spread his thighs invitingly and Thor settled between them with a happy hum. Neither of them were aroused yet, Thor had calmed considerably throughout the day, but they had both discovered a quiet joy in relaxing like this. Where Thor had admitted his need to be taken care of, Loki had, in return, discovered that he loved nothing more than being the one caring for Thor. Being big enough to completely dwarf his huge brother and cradle his massive form like the gentle being he could be, was indeed a pleasure. Most people saw Thor as the battle hardened, boisterous thunder spawn of Odin alone, yet many forgot that in addition to being a god of battle and storm, Thor was also a god of fertility and life. They glorified and exalted the fierce side of Thor, yet, in their private chambers, Loki got the honor and privilege to care for his vulnerable side.

Loki stroked down Thor’s back as his brother hummed. Thor was trailing his hands up and down Loki’s sides as he let his entire weight fall on his beautiful brother, the big blue thighs cradling his hips felt like safety and home.

“Do you think you’ll lactate from this time alone?” Thor asked, as he reached up and flicked at Loki’s right nipple.

“The book said it might take a few tries, but you are my little god of fertility and life, so it just might.” Loki said. Usually Loki would refer to Thor as thunderer or thundergod, which was fine, as Thor knew he always meant it well, but watching Thor as he was called little, and mentioning his other godly powers, was transformative. Thor grinned up at him, open and unashamed, with a clear look of love in his eyes, and a relaxation that came from complete trust in your partner. Loki ferreted the look away in his memories, greedily accepting Thor’s trust and devotion, happily returning it.

“I do love you, brother.” Thor said, fondly, as he kissed Loki’s solar plexus.

“And I love you, brother.” Loki replied with a fond grin, before using his new strength to haul his brother up from the cradle of his hips so they could kiss, properly. He felt Thor’s cock twitch against his skin as he dragged Thor up to the desired position, proof that his brother did indeed love being the physically weaker one in bed.

Kissing had become different as well, Loki’s mouth was bigger, and his tongue pointed and longer, yet it still felt like peace and homecoming, passion and fire, and the two of them loved it. Their favorite position for heavy petting and snogging had always been with one of them straddling the other, and now, with the size difference, Thor relished in straddling Loki’s thighs, tilting his head back, and receiving the loving caress of his brothers’ lips. Now, Thor lay on top of Loki his smaller hands cradling Loki’s jaw, Loki’s hands on Thor’s ass, as they gently touched lips and smiled at each other. Thor blissfully stared at how his pale, pink fingers stood out from Loki’s blue, chilled skin, and Loki hummed and distracted him with more, light kisses.

“You’re leaving a mess on my chest, brother.” Loki informed Thor in a husky voice. Thor, who had been completely engrossed in Loki and his pretty mouth, finally caught up with the rest of himself and noticed that he was indeed humping Loki’s chest, and smearing wetness across his skin.

“I would apologize, but I think you want this as much as I.” Thor chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Loki’s thick cock curving upwards.

“That I do, little one.” Loki purred, and watched Thor soak up the pet-name with unrestrained want.

“Can I fuck you?” Thor asked, straightforward, as they had always been – centuries of sharing a bed had divested them of beating around the bush.

“Yes, please do.” Loki answered with a smile. In his Aesir form, Thor’s cock was almost too big, and it took a massive effort on Loki’s part to take him all the way, yet now, with his new body, new size, he hoped he could easily welcome Thor inside himself, and watch his brother fuck with abandon, without having to worry about hurting or tearing Loki.

Thor moved his entire body downwards, leaving butterfly kisses as he went, his muscled stomach brushing Loki’s towering erection as he settled back between Loki’s thighs. Even if Loki was bigger now, Thor still used two fingers to spread his wetness around and play with his cunt to relax him – this would be Loki’s first time like this, and Thor, despite his eager countenance, wanted to be good for both of them. 

“More fingers, brother.” Loki gasped, as he’d begun to work his cock with one hand. Thor complied immediately, setting three digits to work, as his other hand descended upon Loki’s clit. The trickster got only got wetter and wetter, and soon his blue thighs glistened with his juices, as Thor worked him.

“Come inside, brother, I want to feel you.” Loki commanded breathlessly, and Thor didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his slick fingers around his cock, stroked twice, before settling on his knees and guiding his cock between the luscious folds of his brother’s pretty cunt. He slid his cock up and down Loki’s slit, the head of it touching Loki’s clitoris, before settling at the entrance and slowly pushing inside, relying on his previous experiences of taking Loki. The trickster god, however, knew that careful wasn’t needed now, and brought his legs up to wrap around Thor and pushed him inside at once, where the long, thick cock, which Loki had struggled with previously, bottomed out easily. Loki felt himself spasm sweetly around the sudden intrusion as Thor gave a surprised shout at being so suddenly sheathed.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Loki demanded, as he reached down and held Thor by the nape of his neck, fingers threading through golden hair. Thor made a desperate noise in the back of his throat as his hands scrambled to grip Loki’s large hips and began to fuck Loki like he never could have done before - with powerful, deep thrusts that set the both of them to moaning.

“I can take you so well now, brother.” Loki gasped and got a moaned affirmative as a reply as Thor moved his entire body into the thrusts. Loki was still working his cock, and when he clenched down on his brother’s dick, Thor wasn’t the only one groaning out his pleasure.

“You wild little thing,” the trickster god said, “Finally a fitting cunt for your fertile cock?” He queried, his tone loving as Thor slumped over his hips, forehead resting on Loki’s breastbone, panting into the skin there as. Loki even stopped stroking his cock, and let it be trapped between his frantically thrusting brother and Loki’s own stomach. Thor’s desperation was delicious, and Loki felt his own release draw nearer as well.  His larger than life brother did look smaller, more vulnerable, as he clutched at Loki’s hips, while he worked his cock inside, his pale behind seemed so small between Loki’s massive blue thighs.

“Coming.” Thor choked, as he rose up, supporting himself on Loki’s pelvis and using his other hand to work the head of Loki’s cock. The feeling of Thor spending himself inside, the knowledge that he was being filled with his brother’s seed, as well as Thor’s calloused palm working his cock was enough; Loki went careening off the edge alongside Thor.

Loki sprawled bonelessly as Thor pulled out, the empty sensation left behind was off-putting, he liked having Thor inside, especially since the usual soreness was non-existent. Loki had loved taking Thor inside before, as well, but there was a stark difference between the two, Loki mused, still in a daze.   The trickster god finally stared down at Thor, who sat back on hunches and stared between Loki’s legs with a look of awe on his face.

“You’re dripping,” Thor mumbled, as he reached out with a finger and caught a drop of come and pushed it back inside Loki’s cunt. The purple folds had turned shades darker as Loki’s arousal had peaked, and the contrast of purple flesh and white come was startling.

“I will keep it inside,” Loki answered as he grabbed a pillow and shifted so he could put it under his hips.

“To see if you induce?” Thor asked, still staring at Loki’s seeded cunt with a determination Loki found adorable, and somewhat arousing.

“Yes. And it pleases me to feel the proof of your passion.” Loki answered, truthfully – he loved knowing that he was Thor’s first, and the other way around, and if any of them had anything to say about it, they would be each other’s last as well. Thor smiled softly when he heard the answer and crawled back up, so he could straddle Loki’s waist.

“You’re perfect.” He said to Loki, who squirmed under the praise, despite having Thor shower him with it every time he had the chance. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and pulled him down to his chest, where Thor could settle down, nuzzle his face under Loki’s chin, and they could both have a nap – and nap they did.

 Loki had planned on sleeping the night through, but a while after the two of them had dozed off, Loki’s consciousness began to stir, as he felt something odd going on with his body – his chest area had a pressured feeling that wasn’t there before. And it wasn’t Thor sleeping on top of him, either, this was different, under his skin almost. He absentmindedly raised a hand to press against the pec Thor wasn’t sleeping all over to relieve the pressure, and felt that it was bigger, almost softer. It might have happened, he thought, as he blinked a few times to focus as he stared down on his nipple, which areola seemed almost swollen and tender. He slotted his index finger, and the subsequent four, under the swell of his pec, while he placed his thumb above the areola and squeezed, just for curiosity’s sake, and started when white liquid began bubbling up from his nipple.

“Are you exploring again?” Thor mumbled tiredly as he nuzzled against Loki’s other pec. Loki adored hearing Thor when he just woke up from a deep sleep – the fact that he relaxed enough around Loki to drop off the face of Aasgard without a care always made Loki preen in delight, while melting at the total trust.

“I think you managed to trigger my milk.” Loki replied as the white liquid beaded up before popping and spilling down his areola. Thor inhaled sharply and looked at what Loki was doing with his hand, all traces of sleep gone within a few blinks.

“Can I taste?” Thor whispered.

“Of course,” Loki declared “My body made it for you, and the thought of you suckling your fill from me is… enticing.” Loki added, and he wasn’t lying; treating Thor as small, vulnerable, and something to be cherished and protected had triggered something within the trickster god, and the thought of embracing Thor as he fed from Loki, quite literally, was absolutely beautiful. Thor shuffled around and got comfortable, managed to avoid injuring Loki in the process, and looked up at Loki’s face as he lowered his mouth to Loki’s nipple. At first, he licked a broad stripe across it, catching the milk that Loki had already expressed.

“You taste so sweet, brother.” Thor commented before he sucked Loki’s nipple and some of the surrounding area inside his mouth. Loki could _feel_ the milk leaving him, with every suck from his brother. The pressure inside his chest lessened while the sensation of milk flowing through his nipple almost sent him into a trance, it was a true balance between utter peace and arousal.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice broke through the trance like state Loki had achieved, and he muzzily looked down at his brother, who had droplets of milk clinging to his lips.

“Mhm?” Loki managed to get out – the sensation of being suckled from was a powerful one.

“Can you fuck me while I drink from you?” Thor eschewed beating around the bush, again, and Loki instantly paid attention – the imagery was compelling. But there was also a problem with size – Thor was so small now.

“Will I fit inside?” Loki cupped Thor’s ass and dragged a finger down his crack.

“I want to try.” Thor said determinedly. Loki nodded and kissed Thor atop his head. He then gently shifted Thor off his chest before sitting up and moving off the bed; he had to go get their oil selection and their dilator set. Loki had shaped one set of tapered plugs for each of them with seiðr when they began to explore each other’s bodies beyond hand jobs, kisses, and touching – they both agreed that unnecessary pain would have no place in their unions. Loki had, as an amusement, made plugs larger than they needed, but as he locked down at his own cock, which had become half hard, he realized that the largest size was an absolute necessity.

When Loki returned to the bed Thor had sprawled out on his stomach with his legs spread. Loki set the oils on the night stand and laid out the instruments in order before crawling up to sit between Thor’s spread legs.

“We’ll try to work you up, brother, but if it gets to be too much, I want you to tell me.” Loki said as he trailed a heavy hand down Thor’s back. “And I think you have to start yourself, my fingers are thicker now.” He added as he looked at Thor’s ass and his own hands. Thor looked over his shoulders and smiled indulgently before a weird expression twisted his face.

“Three minutes brother, I need to clean myself.” Thor bounced up off the bed as Loki huffed fondly, watching his lover speed into the bathroom – centuries in, and Thor still forgot sometimes. Loki settled for using the time to select which scented oil he would chose.

Thor bounded back inside the room a while later, a gorgeous flush rising high on his cheeks.

“Done and done.” He declared before settling back to his previous position. Loki smiled, leaned over to kiss his shoulder, and grabbed the oil he had selected; lavender scented.

“Remember, tell me if it’s too much.” Loki reiterated, before he uncorked the vial and poured a small amount directly into Thor’s hole. “Start yourself off, brother.” He instructed, which prompted Thor two twist back and start working at his rim with a gentle tapping motion to relax it before gently starting with the tip of a finger, retracting, trying for a little more each time. Soon Thor had two fingers working himself open, and he was down to the base knuckle.

“Take over, brother?” Thor grunted, as he tried to get a good angle. Loki stroked a hand down Thor’s left cheek before grasping the meat of it with his entire hand.

“I will, I’ll take care of you.” Loki cooed, and that was absolutely something they had been working with since Loki’s revelation, how Loki could, in both words and action, take care of Thor and make him feel precious; straight forward like this worked really well, and Thor melted into the covers.

“Take care of me.” Thor murmured back.

“I will, always.” Loki declared softly, as he oiled up his left hand and got to work where Thor left off. He started with his index finger, which was slightly thinner than two of Thor’s together, but being careful and patient was the name of the game when attempting a larger stretch. And the toy set Loki had brought had a starter dilator that was slightly thicker than Loki’s fingers, and that would come next. The stone implement was cold, but Loki heated it with a quick spell before sticking his tongue to it before he applied the oil to check the temperature. It was tepid.

“First dilator coming, relax.” Loki crooned as he lined up the oiled to and began, slowly, working it inside. Thor made a deep, rumbling sound in his chest as he rested his head on his crossed arms – he loved it when Loki took his time and made him nice and open. Granted, Thor hadn’t taken Loki since they had discovered his Jotunn heritage, they had both been a bit distracted with Loki’s new cunt, but he hoped his body was willing to cooperate, because the thought of laying Loki’s chest, stuffed full of cock while drinking his fill from Loki’s chest was enough to make Thor fuzzy.

Eventually, Loki could easily fuck Thor with the first size, while Thor himself lay out on the bed like a hedonist dream, just reveling in the feeling of his body relaxing and opening up – he wasn’t even that aroused, he deeply enjoyed the sensation of all of Loki’s attention being on him, and him alone, while his brothers large, skillful fingers and toys bent his body to their collective will.

“Ready for the second one?” Loki asked, his voice had taken on a husky quality, and a purple flush had crept up his cheeks. Thor made a contented noise and nodded, too relaxed to verbally answer. Loki smiled and kissed his lower back before setting aside the first toy and grabbing the next size up and preparing it. Thor’s hole was slick and open, yet Loki didn’t dare be rough, he gently rocked the toy inwards as Thor made contented little noises into the bedding, watching how Thor’s rim gently expanded to accept the new girth inside.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Loki whispered reverently, and watched a blush sprout across Thor’s cheeks and down his shoulders. “So little and soft.” He continued, to which Thor responded with a low whine. Letting his thundering brother be soft and fertile here was so important, and Loki loved giving it to Thor, loved making Thor feel like he didn’t have to be strong all the time. Loki had known, and they had played with it before, but now, as big as he was, the physical difference between the two of them emphasized how small and soft he could help Thor become, because no one made Thor soft without Thor’s permission. The toy was all the way in, and Loki kept rocking it, gently, feeding off the sweet noises Thor made.

“Make me softer.” Thor whimpered as he lifted his hips up to meet Loki’s rocking of the toy.

“Size up?” Loki asked, just to clarify.

“Yes, please.” Thor hummed, deeply pleased. Loki smiled and peppered Thor’s cheeks and lower back with butterfly kisses and left the toy inside as he prepped the third size up. Loki followed the same pattern with the new size and was still mesmerized at how well Thor took it, and how relaxed his brother was – he felt truly blessed by the Norns to be able to see this. Realms would fall if anyone knew of the deep pleasure it was to watch Thor Odinsson willingly fall apart under one’s own hands, but Lok I was greedy, covetous, and as long as Thor allowed, he would keep it all to himself.

By the time Loki went up to the last and final size with a hefty flare at the bottom that was barely as wide as Loki’s actual cock, Thor was in a trance like state himself, purring with every rock of the toy inside, and his outer sphincter muscles seemed to have given up al pretense, as they visibly slackened every time Loki pulled the large toy out.

“Ready, brother?” Loki asked, almost loathe to disturb Thor’s relaxed state, but Thor had specifically requested this, and Loki loved indulging his brother.

“Mmm… yes, fill me.” Thor purred as he spread his legs even wider, displaying his slack, oiled hole without a trace of shame.

“I’m going to see how far I can go like this, and then we’ll settle you down, so you can drink the rest of my milk.” Loki said, voice quivering with excitement, as he laid out his next actions for Thor, who was fuzzed out with a dopey smile on his face. The trickster god had taken his brother many times before, but guiding his large, oiled, blue cock between the pert pink cheeks was a stunning visual, and the purple flushed head looked delicious when it pressed inside. Norns, Thor felt like Valhalla, and the dilators had done their job excellently – he parted for Loki’s cock with nothing more than a pleased groan, and Loki could sink half-way in before Thor held up a hand, which paused him.

“Start rocking, make me softer.” Thor whispered happily, and Loki complied by making small thrusting motions, the loud squelch of oil on skin barely registering as Loki homed in on the beautiful view offered up; Thor was stretched so wide, wider than he had ever been, and he was taking it so beautifully. Loki pulled out completely and saw Thor’s rim collapse inwards, clenching on air as his hole gaped, wet and ready. Thor made a needy noise and Loki pushed back inside, smooth and slow – he made it further in this time before Thor held up a hand. Loki started rocking again and Thor sighed sweetly, relaxing back into the bedding as Loki diligently softened up his hole.

Soon, Loki had the exquisite pleasure of sinking in to the hilt, his large hips cushioned on Thor’s small, pert ass. The wide base of Loki’s cock was almost too much for Thor’s little hole, but when Loki tried to pull back, Thor shot him a sour look and told him to stay.

“Do you want to suckle now?” Loki asked Thor when his cock had stayed inside his brother for a while, getting Thor used to the stretch.

“Yes.” Thor hummed. Loki slowly pulled out, and Thor whimpered unhappily, but it would make it easier to switch positions like that. Thor moved over and let Loki lay down before crawling over and settling down on Loki’s chest. Loki himself reached down and grabbed his cock and helped guide it back into Thor, who was pushing back against it. Soon Thor was filled back up, legs splayed wide across Loki’s hips, stuffed hole on display, and he could settle down to suckle as Loki stroked his back – Thor was just tall enough to where he had to twist a little to get to Loki’s nipples.

The combination of Thor clenching around him and suckling milk from his breasts was out of this world, Loki thought, and when Loki gently started rocking his hips Thor moaned so sweetly around his nipple that Loki was sure he could die happy having heard that sound alone. Thor had already suckled from the pec he was working on, and soon Loki was empty on one side, yet Thor wasted no time in shuffling over, even as Loki kept rocking up into him, and starting on the other one. It was glorious, and Thor kept making soft little happy noises, and his cock was a hot brand against Loki’s stomach, leaking and smearing fluids with every move they made.

“You’re empty,” Thor sighed as he laid down on Loki’s chest.

“Are you full, little one?” Loki asked as he gently helped Thor sit up, which made him sit down, more firmly, on Loki’s cock. The top of Thor’s stomach was slightly distended due to all the milk he had drunk, and Loki rubbed it, making Thor groan a little.

“Very full.” Thor smiled back, referring to more than just the milk. Loki’s hands stroked down Thor’s sides and thighs, watching how Thor’s cock dribbled clear fluid that beaded at the tip and rolled down his shaft, he then decided to give Thor a belly rub, something Thor had always enjoyed, particularly after a feast, yet, when he stroked a heavy hand down Thor’s front, his brother didn’t hum like usual, he moaned. Loki did it again and felt – he felt something in there, _my own cock_ , he realized with a faint whimper. Thor’s insides had rearranged themselves around Loki’s cock, and it could be felt from the outside. He grabbed Thor’s hand and motioned for him to press down on his own stomach, and Loki _felt_ it.  

“So big,” Thor whimpered faintly as he pressed on his own stomach again, which made Loki moan and thrust upwards, tipping Thor forwards onto Loki’s chest. Thor gasped and raised his hands to clutch at Loki’s shoulders, as Loki grabbed his ass and began moving his brother upon his cock, his fingertips barely brushing the point where Loki stretched Thor wide. Thor’s whimpers were like a drug, and his small hands clutched at Loki’s shoulders as he tried to hang on as his big, Jotunn brother owned his body.

“So soft for me, Thor, so open.” Loki gasped praise with every thrust, as his hips slammed upwards, spearing Thor down and guiding every move as his beautiful brother gave up everything and moaned, loudly, chanting Loki’s name like an unholy prayer. Loki thanked the silencing wards on his rooms, as Thor had never been this loud before. Every thrust inward wrung a new sound out of the Aesir god’s throat. Loki abandoned his grip on one of Thor’s hips and grabbed Thor’s cock, which was trapped between their bellies – his hand covered the entirety of it. With a few upstrokes, and a familiar twist around the head, had Thor almost screaming as he spilled all over Loki’s fist. He was stretched so wide his muscles barely had leeway to clench around Loki’s cock, but the warm heat and the sheer visual of Thor losing it was more than enough for Loki, who shoved deep and felt his orgasm pulse into his brother with a deep groan of his own.

Thor collapsed, completely, on top of Loki, and Loki let him, as they calmed back down. Loki felt his cock shrink down and soften before it slid out of Thor with a wet squelch.

“Can I look at you? I want to see what I have wrought.” Loki asked, and Thor nodded, a tired and utterly pleased look on his face. Loki used his last strength to maneuver Thor around, as his brother was no help right now, and he ended up with Thor’s legs spread across his chest, Thor’s head resting on his thigh, as he watched Thor’s wet, hole clench on air, dripping with Loki’s spend. It was a gorgeous sight, and had Loki not come recently, it would have sent him into another frenzy.

“I made you soft, brother.” Loki hummed as he gently traced the twitching, slack rim with his index finger. “I made you so soft.” Thor made a happy noise and kissed Loki’s thigh.

Loki was right, he’d made Thor incredibly soft.


End file.
